Courage
by DoroboNekoOp
Summary: Avec un peu de courage, on peut faire de grandes choses !


Bonjour ! Voici mon deuxième os, ça fait un bout de temps que je l'ai écrit mais la relecture m'as prit du temps...

Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda...

* * *

Courage

* * *

Un groupe de neuf personnes écoutaient attentivement un homme dans la force de l'âge, de petite taille, au costume vert et a la barbe rousse, qui déblatérait des âneries parmi tant d'autre...

Ce groupe n'était pas des plus ordinaire, en effet, il était composé de deux femmes et quatre hommes, jusque-là rien d'anormale... Le plus remarquable était que ce groupe était aussi composé d'un cyborg, d'un renne qui parle et d'un squelette vivant... Oui, vivant, vous avez bien compris... Mais il y avait aussi quelques choses des moins banale chez eux... Ils étaient tous pirates... Des pirates dont la réputation n'était plus à faire... Les fameux pirates aux chapeaux de paille !

Ouais, Les ânes c'est têtue Mais je vous parle même pas des mules ! Beugla le vieillard. »

L'ensemble du groupe allait partir, blasés des débilités qui sortaient en flux continu de la bouche de ce « vieux fou »... Quand le « vieux fou » les interpella.

« Hé les jeunes ! Vous connaissez tous cette légende ? »

Cette question interpella le capitaine de l'équipage.

« Quelle légende ?, demanda innocemment Monkey D. Luffy. »

Le vieillard esquissa un sourire, heureux d'avoir pu capter l'attention de quelqu'un.

« La légende qu'au pied de chaque arc-en-ciel se trouve un chaudron rempli d'or ! »

L'homme de petite taille sembla très fier de ce qu'il venait de dire, mais aucun des pirates ne sembla réagir...

« Ouais et ? Demanda le bretteur aux cheveux vert sur un ton renfrogné. »

L'homme a la barbe rousse fut un peu déçue par le manque de réactions des jeunes gens qui se tenait devant lui, mais il reprit bien vite les rennes en mains.

« Et bien en faites, on ne vous a pas dit la vérité... »

Cette réponse eue le don d'énerver le cuisinier, il n'aimait pas les devinettes ! Et puis c'est quoi la vérité si ce n'est celle que tout le monde connaît : qu'au pied de chaque arc-en-ciel se trouve un chaudron rempli d'or.

« Et c'est quoi la vérité ? Demanda à son tour le cuisinier de l'équipage »

« Il n'y a pas la trace d'un berry au pied de ces fichus arcs-en-ciel mais il y a un trésors bien plus précieux... »

La dernière partie de la phrase eue, le don d'attirer l'attention de la navigatrice. Quelle que chose d'encore plus précieux que les berrys ? Il fallait qu'elle sache !

« Quel genre de trésors ? Interrogea la jeune femme. »

Le vieillard se mit à rire et répondit :

« Hé bien ça... Je ne peux pas vous le dire, parce que si je vous le disais ce ne serait pas aussi drôle ! »

Quand la navigatrice voulut faire du charme au vieillard pour lui soutirer des informations, il avait déjà disparu...

« Bah, où il est passé ? »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard

Le soleil était au rendez-vous, il faisait chaud, la mer était calme et une légère brise soufflait, rien ne pouvez dérangeait le calme qui régnait ce jour-là... À part peut-être...

« Île en vue ! Cria le (menteur) tireur d'élite des mugiwaras du haut de la vigie. »

« Chouette ! Une île ! Une île ! Hurla de joie le capitaine accompagner du médecin de bord. »

La navigatrice alerter par ce vacarme sorti de sa chambre et compris vite pourquoi son capitaine était hilare : une île était en vue.

« Juste à temps... »

La navigatrice fit rapidement les groupes d'exploration de l'île.

« Bon, c'est une île habitée, donc il y aura des magasins, ce qui veux dire qu'on va pouvoir remplir les cales ! Dit la rousse, Franky, Brook et Usopp, vous allez chercher du cola et de quoi pouvoir réparer le Sunny, le dernier boulet de canon qui lui ai tombé dessus a faits quelques dégâts..., Luffy tu vas avec Chopper et Robin cherchait des médicaments et des livres, avant que le capitaine n'ait pu protester la navigatrice annonça qu'on irait à l'exploration de l'île le lendemain et qu'aujourd'hui on faisait les courses... Zoro, tu surveilles le bateau ! Et ne t'endors pas ! »

« Et moi Nami-chérie ? Demanda le cuisinier »

« Toi, tu viens avec moi, on va aller chercher des aliments. »

Le cuisinier fut fou de joie en apprenant la nouvelle : il allait passer la journée en tête à tête avec _sa_ Nami-chérie !

Les différents groupes se séparèrent rapidement pour remplir leur tâche.

La journée se passait à merveilles, chacun remplissait la mission attribuée par la navigatrice du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le blond et la rousse cherchaient les meilleurs ingrédients, a prix bradé -pas forcement de base- pour pouvoir remplir le gouffre sans fond qui sert d'estomac à leur capitaine...

Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce que de légères gouttes de pluie tombent du ciel.

Avec le soleil et la pluie qui tombe un magnifique arc-en-ciel ne tarda pas à montrer le bout de son nez...

« Sanji ! Regarde un arc en ciel !, s'exclama la rousse »

Le blond leva la tête et sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas vu...

Mais pas le temps de s'attarder a regarder le spectacle de loin ! La rousse saisit le blond par le poignet et se mit à courir.

« Viens Sanji ! Je veux découvrir quel trésor il y a au pied des arcs-en-ciel ! »

Les deux pirates courraient à toute vitesse, mais l'arc-en-ciel commençait déjà à disparaître... Par chance, ils n'étaient plus très loin de l'objectif...

Une fois arriver, les deux jeunes gens ne découvrir pas un chaudron remplie d'or mais juste une petite boîte fermés... La navigatrice l'ouvrit et une poudre bleu océan s'en échappa... La navigatrice jeta un coup d'œil dans la boîte : RIEN, juste cette fichue poudre bleue !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne parle, mais ce silence ne dura pas, briser par la navigatrice qui comme prise d'une pulsion se retourna vers le maître-coq et lui déclara :

« Je t'aime. »

Cette déclaration a eu le don de surprendre le jeune homme.

« Je... Euh... Tu peux répéter ? »

« Je t'aime, répondit-elle sans aucune hésitation »

Jamais le blond n'aurait pensé que la femme qu'il aimait lui avouerait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques...

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi répondre à cette annonce si surprenante de la part de la jeune femme...

Il s'avança lentement d'un pas mal assuré vers la rousse, c'était un comble pour un dragueur gentleman de ne savoir comment réagir face à une femme...

Une fois à sa hauteur, il repositionna une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une douceur infinie.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

La rousse était ravie, elle avait_miraculeusem__ent_ réussi à avouer ses sentiments à Sanji...

Le petit nouveau couple se souriait et reprit son chemin vers la ville.

Ce jour-là, la navigatrice appris que le plus beau des trésors n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croît !

* * *

Un homme de petite taille, au costume vert et à la barbe rousse apparut.

« Quand je disais que ce qu'il y avait au pied des arcs-en-ciel était plus précieux que les berrys ! »

L'homme referma la boîte, plus une trace de poudre bleue, mais au fond de la boite se trouvait une petite pancarte :** C****ourage**.

« Comme quoi avec un peu de **courage**, on peut faire de grandes choses ! »

* * *

Fin

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir, surtout les positifs :D

A la prochaine !


End file.
